My Happy Ending
by x-itachisgirl-x
Summary: Well i dont think Akkarin deserved to die, so i thought id change the ending, and i thought while im here i may as well coninue the story. the title will change, when i think of something else to call it lol. RR akkarinxsonea danyllxtayend
1. My Happy Ending

**A/N: I really really really didn't like Trudi's ending to The High Lord. So I figured I would change it. And I figured, why not carry on the story? So here goes… R+R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, at least not the ones in this chapter… I also don't own the first section of the story 'cause I stole it from THL.**

**Chapter 1**

A smile curled the edge of his lips. His eyes were open, but fixed somewhere beyond her. As she moved the hands about her wrists loosened and fell away.

"No." she whispered. "Akkarin." Grabbing his hands, she sent her mind inward. Nothing. Not even the slightest spark of life.

He had given her too much power.

He had given her everything.

With shaking hands, Sonea ran her fingers over his face, then bent forward and kissed his lifeless mouth. Then she felt it. A spark. Small, but enough. She kissed him again and the spark grew stronger. She pressed her lips to his, and held them there until his eyes flickered open. Relief flooded her every muscle as he sat up and took her into his arms. She threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. "I thought I'd lost you." She gasped in between sobs, "I thought you'd left me."

"I'd never leave you Sonea. You know that. I couldn't bear to leave you." He moved her face from his shoulder and kissed her, regardless of the watching magicians. As his strength returned, he could sense something. No. Some_one. _Someone _inside _Sonea. He took his hands from around her waist and placed them on her stomach. There. Only small, but definitely a life. Sonea's brows knitted together in confusion, but at his half smile, widened with the shock of understanding. She was pregnant. So much for not causing a scandal.

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

"There's nothing we can do." He saw her eyes flicker disappointment. "Come. We'll get somewhere private we can talk." She nodded.

Sonea slumped into one of the chairs in the room they had been taken to and stared pointedly at the floor.

"Sonea?" she looked up to find Akkarin crouching in front of her. "I love you. You know I do. And I like to think to love me too. I'll love the baby too, when it comes along. I couldn't bear to be without you." He said, as he slipped a ring onto her finger. The blood gem. It must have fallen off in the battle. Then the reality of what he was saying sunk in, as she realised which finger he had put the ring onto. She looked at him, and he looked back, love reflected in both their eyes. He gathered her into his arms and kissed her. There was a knock on the door. Rothen.

"I just thought I would come and check you were both…" He was cut off as Sonea wiggled the fingers on her left hand. "Oh… I… Erm…" Sonea rushed over and hugged him. "Well… Er… Congratulations!" He added, bemused by the sudden announcement. "I guess I'll leave you two to whatever you were doing." He said as he backed out the door.

"Rothen. Wait. We'll come with you." Sonea smiled and reached for Akkarin's hand.

**A/N: hope you liked the first chapter… I think this was a little more cheerful than the original ending, although like I said I will be carrying on. You don't get rid of me that easily!! And I know this is really mean, especially since I haven't actually written the next chapter, but I'm not updating until I get at least 5 reviews!!!! Mwahaha ****evil smile**


	2. The Scandal

**A/N: Hey… I know I haven't updated in like forever… please don't hate me… this chapters rly rly long (by my standards at any rate) and because I love you all so much I've written in a lemon coz I'm kool. Hope you enjoy, I'm not going to say when I'm going to update next coz I'm crap and will never actually manage to stick to it, so I shall update when the next chapter is written lol…**

**Disclaimer: I also don't own any of the characters in this chapter, but I'm sure I shall come up with an OC sooner or later…**

**Chapter 2- The Scandal**

Sonea and Akkarin followed Rothen through the halls of the Magician's Quarters, their fingers loosely entwined. As they approached the Night Room they could hear the increasing babble of the surviving magicians. Rothen stepped through the door and all heads turned in his direction. As the pair stepped through behind him the room fell silent. Rothen beckoned to them and made his way through the staring groups. Eyes followed them as they walked to where Balkan and Vinara were stood at the front of the hall.

"Lord Balkan, Lady Vinara." Akkarin and Sonea bowed politely.

"Good Afternoon Hi… Lord Akkarin, Lady Sonea," Balkan welcomed, faltering over Akkarin's title. "Congratulations." He added, noting the pair's interlocked fingers, the ring displayed prominently on the 3rd finger of Sonea's left hand.

"Thank you," Sonea answered, speaking for the first time, "but I assume you wanted to talk to us for other reasons than our engagement."

"Yes. As you are already aware, the price of your return to Kyralia is death. However, given the circumstances of your return, we hardly think that appropriate. Nonetheless, the previous charges against you still stand, and therefore we must inform you of a hearing tomorrow morning, to discuss the current circumstances and your resulting punishment. Meanwhile, we will set you up in, I'm assuming one room, and meals will be brought to you. You are not required to remain in your room, though it is advised, and we ask you not to leave the guild until further notice."

"Very well. If you don't mind we will retire to our room and prepare for the hearing."

"Of course, Rothen please escort these two to their room."

"We can't let them stay, let alone re-instate him as High Lord!"

"Lord Balkan, cam down! Akkarin is by far the strongest and most gifted magician we have…"

"Because he was practising outlawed magic!"

"For good reason! If him and Sonea hadn't been practising black magic we would all be dead!"

"Lord Balkan, Lady Vinara, forgive me, but I doubt screaming at each other is liable to help the situation." Lord Osen interjected. The four higher magicians had met to discuss the issues for the hearing. Osen had taken the place of Lorlen, and Rothen was acting Head of Alchemy.

"You're right. Arguing isn't getting us anywhere. However I think we seriously need to dicuss the possibility of Akkarin being re-instated, and even the necessity of using black magic…" Vinara's speech was met with open-mouthed surprise by all but Rothen, who simply watched with grim acceptance. Osen was the next to speak.

"I appreciate the need of Akkarin staying. We may even nee him as the best candidate for High Lord, but openly using black magic!"

" I understand you concern," Rothen said quietly, "but think about it. If an attack such as today's happens again our only defence would be Sonea and Akkarin. We cannot depend on two magicians to defend the entire guild. The only hope we have is to create a sector of black magicians. I do not believe we all need to practise black magic, for one that would make the entire exercise pointless as there would be no one for the magician to take their power from…"

"I still do not believe we can allow them to stay!" Balkan interrupted again.

"So you would throw a young, pregnant girl and her fiancé onto the streets?" Rothen replied angrily. At three shocked faces Rothen spoke again. "That's right. They're expecting a child. Punish them if you must, though in my opinion neither have done anything that was not in defence of the guild, but I will not allow you to throw them out on the streets!"

"Well either way," Vinara started "we have several issues and several resolutions to put to the guild. We cannot make a decision ourselves, we must discuss it tomorrow."

Sonea lay back on the bed, sighing as Akkarin walked in from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his lower body. He tied up his damp hair as he lay down on the bed beside her. He kissed her forehead.

"I've already told you, there is nothing to worry about. The worst they can do is exile us. We can survive that, we've done it before."

"Who said I was sighing from worry?" she replied, rolling over so she was on top of him, kissing him fiercely on the lips as she reached behind his head and removed the band holding his hair in place. There was a knock at the door. "Trust them to ruin a good moment." She grumbled, as Akkarin hastily re-arranged the towel around his waist. She opened the door to Rothen stood with a tray piled with food. Acknowledging her disgruntled manner and Akkarin in the background in a towel he flushed.

"Ah. Seems I have a knack of interrupting things today. I came to give you this. I'll just leave it here and well… um… I'll be off then. Someone will bring you breakfast in the morning." He said and turned away. Sonea closed the door behind him and returned to the bed, where Akkarin was already lying on his back, eyes closed.

"So… Where were we?" she teased, reaching for the towel as Akarin opened his eyes and caught her around the waist, smiling his half smile that made her heart melt. He pulled her towards him, pressing his lips to hers and his hands moved to untie the rope belt around her waist. Sonea reached for the hem of her robes, pulling them over her head, her lips leaving his for the briefest of seconds before returning with even more intensity than before. Akkarin rolled over so he was on top of her, kissing any part of her he could reach whilst holding her hands above her head with one of his. With the other he worked to remove her remaining clothing. He gasped as she wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing herself on him.

"We shouldn't be doing this." He whispered in her ear, the effect of his words ruined slightly by his groan as Sonea's legs tightened their grip. She kissed down his neck and across his shoulder, mumbling between kisses.

"I nearly lost you today. Neither of us are going to last forever, therefore I intend to thoroughly enjoy every moment I have with you." He chuckled.

"Well, when you put it like that…" he went to kiss her again when there was another knock at the door. He sighed and rolled off her, smiling at her glare. After they were both suitably covered up Akkarin answered the door to Vinara, looking a litte annoyed at the obviously hastily dressed couple.

"I was just coming to check on your wounds after the healer's visit this afternoon."

"Well as you can see, Vinara, we are both perfectly healthy. Good as new in fact."

Sonea snickered.

"Yes, I gathered that much. Well then I shall be going. And no more strenuous exercise. We are not miracle workers." She finished, half smiling as she closed the door behind her.

"Well the moment has been well and truly ruined now, hasn't it." Sonea pouted.

" I guess so," Akkarin replied, lifting her bridal style and laying her down on the bed, "and anyway, 'no more strenuous exercise' remember?" he added, sliding under the covers on the other side of the bed.

"Love you." Sonea whispered as she snuggled up to him to sleep.

"Love you too." He replied, kissing her head as she dozed off.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head" Sonea awoke as Akkarin jogged her with his shoulder. "breakfast arrived." He added, signalling the tray sat by the door.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm…" she groaned, opening her eyes. "Ugh… can't eat. Breakfast after hearing."

"Haha, fair enough. Well we had best get going."

After the pair were showered and dressed, Rothen arrived to escort them to the hearing. Sonea was grateful that everyone was already in the hall waiting for them, it saved them the staring eyes as they made their way through the corridors. As they approached the door, Akkarin reached over and slid his arm around Sonea's waist. They took a deep breath and stepped through the door.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed… review lots… I love my reviews…**


	3. The Hearing

A/N: Hey, I know its been a while, I've been like really really busy with other stuff, but now my workload's easing off a bit,

**A/N: Hey, I know its been a while, I've been like really really busy with other stuff, but now my workload's easing off a bit, I have a bit more time to write. Hope you enjoy, R+R!!**

**Chiyo-chan91**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BMT… **

**Chapter 3 – The Hearing**

_Akkarin reached over and slid his arm around Sonea's waist. They took a deep breath and stepped through the door._

Heads turned and watched them as they walked into the middle of the hall.

"Lord Akkarin, Lady Sonea, you're both aware of why you're here, I assume?" Balkan paused as he waited for the nods from the pair. "And you are also aware that your return to Kyralia after banishment carries a sentence of death. But as the higher magicians and I told you yesterday, we see that as inappropriate in these circumstances. If there is anyone who disagrees with this say now." He addressed the last sentence to the rest of the magicians around the hall. There was silence. "Now we move on to the issue of whether to let you stay with the guild. Despite your practice of forbidden 'black' magic, and the murdering of others through such practice, we now know you were telling the truth all along. Therefore the higher magicians and I think it unwise to punish you by throwing you out of the guild. However, due to the nature of the reprimand if you were to stay, we have decided to let it go to vote. Please take into account the fact that Sonea is currently with child." There were stunned expressions around the hall. Both Sonea and Akkarin looked furiously at Balkan as globe lights rose above their heads. "Those who believe that Sonea and Akkarin should stay, please leave your globe lights white. Those who believe that they should not be allowed to stay, please turn your globe lights red." Sonea released the breath she hadn't realised she had been holding when only a few of the floating lights turned red. "Then it is decided. Sonea, Akkarin, you may return to your room when the hearing is over. Now onto the issue of High Lordship. Please bear in mind when voting on whether Akkarin should remain High Lord that he was telling the truth about the Ichani, and only ever acted in defence of the guild. Again, if you wish Akkarin to be reinstated as High Lord, your light should remain white. If not, please turn your light red." A few more lights turned red, but not many. "And so, as you are now High Lord once more, Akkarin, would you please come and lead the final part of the hearing. Sonea, you may go and join the rest of the magicians in the gallery."

After a few minutes of disturbance, Akkarin had settled in his chair above the higher magicians, and Sonea had found a seat next to Dannyl. She smiled down at Akkarin when he looked up at her, fear in hid eyes. It was the first time she had seen him scared.

"The higher magicians have asked me to discuss with you the possible need of using black magic within the guild." He started, his fear now locked behind his mask of confidence. "I know many of you will currently disagree with this, however I believe that many of the deaths we have suffered could have been prevented if more of us practised black magic. I have lost many friends today, and although I would not wish it, another attack such as this could happen again. I therefore propose that we divulge the secrets of black magic to a select few that have proven themselves worthy of such information. I will not ask you to vote now on this issue, I will prepare further details of my proposal and call another hearing for this same time tomorrow morning to give details, and ask you to vote, or raise any issues you might have then. Thank you."

The hall was almost empty when Sonea ran to Akkarin and threw her arms around him.

"We can stay…" she said, kissing his neck.

"Yes, but at a price…" he replied, indicating the frightened magicians scurrying past them.

"Oh, that. I'm used to that, and so are you."

"Very true." He muttered, taking Sonea's arms from around his neck as Vinara walked towards them.

"As you have been re-instated as High Lord, we feel it prudent that you should move back into the High Lord's residence. If of course that is what you wish, High Lord." She added, suddenly remembering that she was no longer his senior. He nodded and she turned away, bowing. Sonea sighed and rested her head on his arm.

"Come." He said, wrapping his arm around her waist and steering her toward the door. "I'll have Takkan make us some breakfast." At her puzzled look he added, "Oh he'll be there" with a small smile.

Dannyl jumped out of his seat the second Akkarin dismissed the hearing. Without sparing a glance for Sonea he rushed out of the hall, heading for the door of the building. By the time he reached the Guild gates he was nearly running. He made his way through the streets, getting faster and faster, until he suddenly stopped. He turned to a rather ordinary looking house, and knocked. The door had only opened a crack when Dannyl pushed it right open and took Tayend into his arms.

"What's wrong?" Tayend muttered into Dannyl's ear, sensing his tension.

"Akkarin. He's High Lord again." He said quietly, almost in tears.

"But isn't that a go…"

"He knows! He knows about us…" he cried, cupping Tayend's face in his hands.

"Come on. Let's get inside properly." He replied, taking his hand and leading him through to the living room and sitting down next to him on the sofa. Dannyl rested his head on Tayend's shoulder as he kissed him on the forehead.

"It'll be ok. Yes, Akkarin knows, but maybe that will be good for us…"

"But…"

"Just listen. Everyone thinks that… people like us… are disgusting. But he doesn't. Maybe having someone so influential on our side would be useful in altering everyone's opinion of us.

"Maybe. I love you…"

"I love you too…" Tayend replied, and kissed him.

**A/N: I know it's relatively short and the hearing sucked quite a bit, but I just wanted to get it done, because I know I've taken like forever so R+R!!**


	4. The Proposal

A/N: Hey

**A/N: Hey!! 4****th**** chapter, hope you enjoy!! R+R!!**

**Chiyo-chan91**

**Disclaimer: I really cba… you know the drill**

**Chapter 4- The Proposal**

Akkarin sat at his desk, scribbling furiously, surrounded by pages and pages of notes on the black magic proposal.

"Hey," Sonea came in and wrapped her arms around his neck, "come downstairs for a while. You've been up here for 4 hours."

"I know, but I really need to get this done. Here, read through this, see what you think." Sonea rolled her eyes, but took the papers he held out to her, leant back on the desk and began to read.

_Black Magic Proposal_

_I propose the integration of existing and new black magicians into the Magicians Guild of Kyralia. However, to prevent disrespect of this ancient art I propose certain terms to this integration. These terms are as follows._

_Both novices and magicians must be deemed trustworthy, through a truth read from another black magician to be taught the secrets of black magic._

_Novices can only be submitted by a mentor or teacher, and must agree with the terms._

_Black novices will not have classes taught with other novices, instead being taught in separate classes by a black magician._

_Black magicians will have separate accommodation._

_Novices may only be submitted for testing once they are in their 4__th__ year and have chosen a discipline._

_Anyone found to be abusing black magic, or revealing its secrets to others will be have their powers blocked and they will be exiled._

_Black magicians will need to be recognised around the Guild and the city. Therefore I propose that all black magicians wear black robes, with a sash coloured to represent their chosen discipline._

_I also suggest that there be a Head of Black Magicians, to represent them during Meets and Hearings. I would make a suggestion, based on their experience and knowledge of black magics, that Lady Sonea be given this role…_

Sonea stared at the words on the page.

"M-Me?"

"Well I can't very well offer to do it can I? And I think it would be very unwise to give such a position to someone with no experience. Besides, you and I would have to teach them initially anyway." He said, smiling slightly at Sonea stood with her mouth hanging open. He reached towards her, gently pushing her mouth closed with his fingertips and kissing her slowly on the lips.

"But I haven't even passed my exams… I never even TOOK my exams! And your terms state that a black magician has to have a discipline and…" She stopped and scowled as Akkarin laughed softly.

"But don't you see? You're already a black magician. And as for your exams, do you think they are really going to care? They already refer to you as Lady, so they have obviously overlooked the fact that you are technically still a novice. And besides, I'm the High Lord, if I say you can do it, they'll believe me."

There was a knock at the door. "Come in Takan." Akkarin called.

"Master, Ambassador Dannyl and a companion are waiting downstairs to see you."

"Ahh, yes I've been expecting a visit, I'm surprised it took so long." He laughed at Sonea's puzzled expression. "You'll see."

Dannyl was sat next to Tayend on the sofa in the guest room. Akkarin sat opposite with Sonea next to him, who was looking at each of them in turn.

"So… what's going on?" she asked after they had sat a while in silence.

"You haven't told her?" Dannyl asked, surprised.

"Told me what?"

"I said I would keep the information in the strictest confidence." Akkarin answered, ignoring Sonea's question.

"Then it seems our fears were unfounded, if you didn't even tell _Sonea._"

"Tell me what?! Will someone PLEASE tell me what is going on?" Sonea almost shouted. Akkarin looked at her, amused, and signalled for Dannyl and Tayend to speak.

"Um…Well…" Dannyl started. Tayend cut in.

"Maybe this will help you understand," reaching to take Dannyl's hand as he kissed him lightly. Dannyl pulled back, but his hand remained in Tayend's. They looked over at Sonea to see her with her mouth hanging open.

"Oh, well, um, I guess I see your problem. Your relationship would not be looked upon kindly here in Kyralia." She said, bewildered.

"Not exactly, no." Tayend answered, "Which brings us on to the other reason we're here. High Lord, you're now in a position of great influence within the Guild, and within Kyralia…"

"I know what you are asking of me." Akkarin interrupted. "And although I have no issue with couples of this nature, and however much I wish Dannyl every happiness as a good friend, I do not think I yet have the influence to change everyone's opinion. At least not yet. I have only just been re-instated as High Lord, and although all of the guild must, essentially, do as I say, I do not deem it wise to demand rulings against the majority. We are already facing controversy with the King with the suggested integration of black magic; I doubt anyone would appreciate two bombshells in as many days. However, in time, I would like to be able to help you both. As High Lord I can ensure that you would not lose your role as Ambassador should you openly declare your love for Tayend, but I cannot guarantee that others would be as supportive." The couple nodded.

"Well, we thank you for your honesty and advice; we will leave you and Sonea in peace."

"Dannyl, wait a second. Could I ask your opinion on this proposal for the Meet tomorrow?"

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed, was a little rushed but oh well… R+R!!**


	5. AN sorry

A/N: Hey evry1

**A/N: Hey evry1. I'm rly rly sorry this aint an update, but I figured I owe everyone an explanation. I sincerely apologise for lacks of updates, honestly, I'm trying.**

**I also apologise for the fact that it's unlikely to get any better anytime soon. At the moment I'm just finishing my GCSEs, so I would have been free to write.**

**However, my dance troupe is entering Britain's Got Talent, and this means training. Lots of training. And I mean lots. As in I'm up training at 8 on a Saturday. I have approximately 3 weeks to learn to cartwheel, handstand and do the splits… so even when I'm not training with my troupe, I'm training by myself. On top of this I have a ballet exam and jazz exam in around 3 months so I'm a little rushed off my feet atm…**

**I will try my hardest to update as much as possible, but this is a warning that it is unlikely, so don't screw at me… Please?**

**I love you all and I will have a special treat for everyone when I am fully functioning again **

**Chiyo-chan91**


	6. I think I'm back

**A/N:**

**OMG I cannot believe how quickly this year has gone!!!! I give my sincerest apologies to everyone who has reviewed, even since my abnormally long absence. I seriously did not realise how long I had been away until I came back!**

**Just for a life update of me, my dance troupe didn't make it on BGT, so no, none of the amazing dancers this season were actually me :( I did really well in my GCSEs, thank you to all of those who wished me well in those, and have currently just finished my AS levels.**

**I am actually trying to get back into my stories, but I can't promise regularity, as I am now currently working on a uni application to study maths at Cambridge.**

**Like I said, I'm getting the love for writing back, so you can expect something at some point lol**

**Please stick with me, I love you all :)**


End file.
